A Depressing Time
by Staravia2.0
Summary: I can't do this... I just can't... –Deidara
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just an idea I've had for a while. Caution, this will contain rape, abuse, and suicide. I'm warning you now, no like, no read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

~( )~

_I can't do this anymore... I have to get out of here... *shivers* What if Hidan does that again? I-i... Just can't... _

I got up and got some stuff together. I made sure to pack lots of clay a few changes of clothes. After that, I got a peice of paper and a pen, then proceeded to write, _I can't do this... I just can't... –Deidara_

At that, I left. Slipped into the night. Hoping to never return. I am hoping to forget what happened there over the years. Sure I would miss Konan and Kisame, they are my friends after all, but I just deal with it anymore.

~(four days later with the Akatsuki, third pov)~

"Where could he be!?" Konan exclaimed. He was worried sick about Deidara. They hadn't seen in four days. They were all worried about him. They have searched all over the base, but they had yet to find anything.

"I'm afraid we'll have to assume that Deidara is dead... We haven't seen him in 4 days. I'm sor-" Pein was cut off before he could finish.

"I found a note!" Kisame practically yelled. He ran up to Pein, waving the note around.

"Kisame, let me see the note," Pein commanded. Kisame gave Pein the note. He read it out loud. There was silence. They stayed like that for a good hour. They were shocked. How could he just leave

What was he even talking about.

~(Deidara pov)~

I have been walking for days and I can't find anywhere to hide. I can't go back to the base. Besides, its far too late for that. *stomach growls* Man I'm hungry and thirsty. I haven't eaten anything for a few months and haven't drank anything since I left.

"Deidara!" I heard in the distance, "Where are you Deidara!?" I then panicked. I searched frantically a place to hide. Bad mistake. I passed out instead of finding a place to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Caution. This chapter contains rape. **

I woke up back in my own bed at the Akatsuki base. "I'm confused... Wasn't I in the forest near Kohona? Wait... I passed out... Who brought me here then?" I accidentally said out loud.

"Why did you try to run away?" I froze at the sound of that voice. That deep voice. The voice of Obito Uchiha. Most know him as Tobi.

I close my eyes and turn to face the wall. Willing him to let me be. I got roughly turned back around. Tobi has his mask off and is glaring

He sits right in my hips and pinned my arms above my head. "I'm not happy at all Deidara," he states. Tears starts to slide down my face. Saying I'm scared is an understatement.

He takes his member out of his pants and brings it to my lips. He chuckles darkly and thrusts it into my mouth. I start to choke and gag for air.

He rips my pants off. Tobi took his member out of my mouth and put it up to my entrance. Next I know he's shoving his fairly cock inside of me.

I muffle my scream as best as I can. Tobi chuckles darkly while shoving it in and out of me. I start to cry harder. I want him to stop, but he wont until he gets his satisfaction.

He pounds into me harder; enjoying my screaming and crying. I hate Tobi and Hidan. Why do they have to abuse me so much? I feel him release inside of me. Does that stop him? No.

He keeps going for what felt like an hour or two, but its only about 10 minutes. He gets off of me and says, "I bet you liked that you little slut." He spits on me then walks out of the room.

I reach for the blanket and pull it over me. I shut my eyes hoping to die in my sleep. I don't want to live. I hear the door open and freeze. I dread who just came threw the door...

**AN: Im sorry. Im bad at fanfic. Hope its not too bad. Please review. I had to cliff hang it. I know this is kinda short. I just got back from camping and I'm leaving again in a week. I might be able to update before I leave again...**

**To the guest reader: In a way yes, but then again no. I hope that isn't too confusing :P**

**P.S: anyone following my Soul Eater story (Immortal Love) then I will try to update soon but I have no idea what Im doing...**


End file.
